


we're going to bite

by hoars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Lowercase, M/M, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoars/pseuds/hoars
Summary: brief glimpse into a a/b/o world after yifan leaves exo:the questions asked in every tabloid, every blog, in every mouth is -- “who else was forced to lie about their second gender?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o tag was used and that does include all the dubious consent that is implied.

byun baekhyun is five inches smaller than park chanyeol with a lithe build that screams omega. in comparison to chanyeol, at least. make baekhyun stand next to someone like ryeowook and even the best photographer can't manipulate the picture to make baekhyun anything less than the damn alpha he is.

not that he has a problem with being mistaken for an omega. he is cute as fuck.

it's chanyeol with the problem.

not like that. chanyeol isn't pissed about tricking people about his second gender. he thinks it's funny. just one more joke. he used to guffaw about it. “me? an alpha? if they knew me they'd know better.”

at least it didn't used to bother him.

yifan leaves and no one is surprised. he withdrew. his scent became stale on everyone, and they were living practically on top of each other. for a scent to go stale when they're practically swimming in each other’s pheromones should be impossible, but it is what it is. no, what's a surprise is that yifan let his lawyer reveal the fact he's an omega. 

that was the problem with sm. they’ve been playing games with consumers for so long not even a manufactured scandal concerning kim taeyeon -- the noble and upstanding alpha nearly every alpha, baekhyun included, wants to be -- and exo’s deliciously gorgeous baekhyun, if he can say so himself, can’t distract their frothing fanbase from the real scandal. 

not just yifan leaving them in the lurch.

no.

what sm entertainment did was fucked up. shady business practices just on the side of legal. legally, ethically, it's a giant gray area. there’s laws about these things.

the questions asked in every tabloid, every blog, in every mouth is -- “who else was forced to lie about their second gender?”

they're being harassed at every turn.

_ that's _ fucking chanyeol up.

chanyeol likes to think he's not responsible enough to be an alpha. but the joke's on him. chanyeol has a mean protective streak that makes him the first to embarrass himself when speaking to tv show hosts and in public. it makes him slide his wrist, one of many scent glands, past exo alpha noses when the scent of lust and heat during fan signs, concerts, and other public spaces gets too overwhelming. it makes chanyeol dote on baekhyun like baekhyun needs to be courted. honestly, baekhyun doesn't think chanyeol realize he’s doing it, and even if he did, baekhyun’s been warned three times a day since he signed his contract not to fuck with exo’s omegas, otherwise chanyeol wouldn't need to try so hard. baekhyun would have his fangs in chanyeol’s neck so fast his mom would have to apologize to chanyeol’s ancestors. 

maybe their fans realize that, just not the way they think. 

“don't they realize how dangerous what they're doing is?” chanyeol whines. 

baekhyun looks through the tinted glass at the crowd on their residence doorstep. they’ve been forced into complete silence. no communication with anyone that hasn't been vetted. the fans responded by standing outside their building with signs in mass numbers. the opening and closing of the entry doors brings the stench of omegas in heat and alphas in rut. 

it's nauseating, really.

“who doesn't fantasize about bonding with someone famous. their heat scent was just that intoxicating?” kyungsoo asks, dry as hell.

baekhyun grins behind the face mask while jongdae presses a laugh against baekhyun’s back. literally having an alpha baekhyun trusts at his back makes it easier for baekhyun to ignore the hormones heavy in the air. the hormones that say “take me! i’m yours!” and the ones that say “i’m here to steal your omega.” 

chanyeol shakes his head, nearly running his nose into kyungsoo’s head. it's subtle, and only body language experts would be able to confirm the action without a doubt, but chanyeol inhales. kyungsoo is an omega, too. chanyeol explained to baekhyun once that a friendly omega’s scent helped clear the rest out of his nose. “we’re a family, right?” 

when they were rookies baekhyun would have said yes. now baekhyun needs to resist saying something stupid like “i’d like to get you in the family way.” his mom would kill him if he got caught saying that. 

it doesn't make it any less true.

“you need to stop reading your mom’s trashy books,” jongdae says.

“i like to know what they're thinking,” kyungsoo says darkly, nodding towards the crowd barely contained by their residence’s security. 

“i can tell you what they're not thinking,” chanyeol says. “they’re not thinking about sexual assault or the consequences of an unwanted bond.”

“they’ll learn soon enough,” baekhyun attempts to comfort, and he nods towards the security presence monitoring the crowd. 

chanyeol grumbles and moves from kyungsoo’s orbit and shuffles into baekhyun’s. jongdae rolls his eyes, but he throws an arm around kyungsoo’s shoulders, a silent mine. kyungsoo blankly looks at jongdae and then his arm before shoving his arm off and stalking away. if there was ever anyone baekhyun would have pegged as an alpha based on attitude and behavior, it would have been kyungsoo. kyungsoo makes jongdae laugh again and he chases after kyungsoo apologies falling from his lips easily.

it’s too easy to rile kyungsoo up sometimes.

“that doesn't make me feel better,” chanyeol complains. he uses his five inches of height to press his nose almost down the back of baekhyun’s shirt. baekhyun doesn't melt, but his spine relaxes to accommodate chanyeol. it feels good to have chanyeol so close. makes his heart trip over itself and warmth bloom in him like spring.

zitao smiles at them, his first smile since yifan officially left, and then looks at his hands.

“you don't like me because i make you feel better,” baekhyun says. “you like me because i’m not afraid of you.”

from what chanyeol’s shared over the years, being six foot one as an omega is kind of a turn off. it's the stupidest thing baekhyun has ever heard of. dainty omegas, especially men, have a history of dying in childbirth. besides chanyeol is hot. baekhyun’s been dying to climb him like the tree chanyeol thinks he is, and chanyeol knows it too.

“i don't like you at all,” chanyeol grumbles. 

the weight of chanyeol’s chin lands on his shoulder says otherwise, and baekhyun can't help but push a little more.

“tell that to your dad,” baekhyun teases.

their alpha parents have been in marriage discussions since they both expressed interest in each other. baekhyun’s umma likes to laugh that she's surprised everyday she doesn't read about baekhyun and chanyeol heat bonding in a public restroom. his mom always hisses right back, “not funny. what if the parks hear you? do you want them to think we come from some traditional elitism?” 

“exo m in the car,” one of their managers says. “let's do this, kids.”

“you guys are cute,” lu han murmurs, walking by them with yixing. there’s shadows in their eyes -- the chinese members taking some terrifying backlash as a whole -- and a hint of wistfulness in lu han. 

people always wonder why sm entertainment signed on four chinese after what happened with han geng. especially now with yifan. yifan didn't count but the other three? fucking betas.

betas are rare, and the military gets first dibs on the korean ones. betas have the annoying ability to pull on emotions and manipulate people. they confuse people. omega, alpha, omega, alpha, omega. betas ride the fine line of being both. 

“best and worst,” lu han said and refused to explain more.

yixing did, though.

“betas don't have a scent, so no one knows we’re in heat until there's fangs in our necks. or ours are in theirs,” yixing said. “since people can't smell us they treat us like people. it can be nice. but it works in reverse.

“the empathy is nice, too,” yixing added, the gentlest smirk baekhyun’s ever seen gracing any face. “i always know how you guys feel.”

back then baekhyun used to try to stifle how he felt. how being close to chanyeol made him feel. he used to live in terror that one of the betas would let it slip that baekhyun wanted chanyeol in more than a porn or rom-com way. none of them ever did. “how you feel should be private,” lu han said. 

not that lu han doesn't enjoy how they feel now that baekhyun and chanyeol have reached an understanding.

“you guys have something special. long lasting,” lu han explained once, almost drugged. “it’s really nice to feel. most of time everyone is scared or upset or,” and he shrugged.

“he’s a closet romantic,” zitao giggled.

the public onslaught works chanyeol’s nerves.

if yifan -- exo m’s leader that towered over most of them -- is an omega, who else is one?

it’s working baekhyun’s nerves, too.

people are guessing and guessing about everyone. about chanyeol. baekhyun wants to growl and snarl at other alphas to back off. chanyeol is his. as soon as their damn contract is up, baekhyun’s sinking his fangs in chanyeol’s neck the second after midnight. 

screw renewing his contract. if sungmin can get married and continue activities so can they. 

“thank you,” chanyeol blushes, baekhyun can feel the heat on his neck. chanyeol is cute when he's bashful, and it takes self control baekhyun reluctantly earned to not turn around and nibble the spot on chanyeol’s neck where baekhyun wants his mark.

the fans outside the building would have a field day with that. 

exo m marches out the front doors first. minseok leads the pack as the oldest. baekhyun watched as he smiles and waves. lu han trails after him so close, baekhyun wonders how things work with betas. joonmyun would say baekhyun shouldn’t read so much into it. zitao and yixing follow lu han and minseok like ducklings. only jongdae beams with too much aggression and keeps his distance. with the scandal blowing everything to hell jongdae has taken it as permission to politely snarl at the world. his own type of protection. 

baekhyun smirks. jongdae is another alpha mistaken as an omega. he doubts anyone will be making that mistake any time soon.

“i hate when we have to talk to legal,” sehun grumbles, nose almost touching the glass of the doors. 

“it’s a shitty situation,” jongin agrees. 

“don't swear,” joonmyun scolds. “and can you two pretend you aren't thirty seconds from rutting?” 

chanyeol presses a kiss against baekhyun’s neck and draws away. baekhyun doesn't mourn the loss. he does watch chanyeol go and harass kyungsoo. kyungsoo pushes and punishes, and chanyeol laughs. baekhyun smiles, the mask hiding it.   


“but it is,” jongin mutters resentfully.

cut the boy’s contact from taemin and he turns into a dick. baekhyun is so happy he’s not in shinee right now. if jongin is brat, he doesn’t want to think about how taemin is acting. Everyone always talks about alpha-omega pairs being possessive of each other, and they never mention how alpha-alpha friendships get violent if one is in danger and the other is kept away.  

“things are going to be okay,” joonmyun says firmly, but he doesn’t look like he believes it for a second. 

sehun and jongin share a long suffering look. not that joonmyun cares. joonmyun is frowning at kyungsoo and chanyeol with unease. he’s bound to be discovered as an omega soon, and his leadership of exo will come into question. he’s worried, which is stupid in baekhyun’s opinion. everyone knows omegas are scarier than alphas when it comes to family. but yifan--

baekhyun kicks joonmyun’s shoe to offer some comfort. he would never touch joonmyun without explicit permission. that would be bad manners. chanyeol and him are different. they have an understanding. 

“if we end up disbanded, you’re all invited to mine and baekhyun’s bonding ceremony,” chanyeol grins. “if sm is quick about it, we could probably do it over the weekend!”

“you guys are so gross,” sehun says, but he’s smiling. romantic piece of shit. 

“i don’t need to read my mom’s books when i live with you two,” kyungsoo huffs, pushing at chanyeol.

“you guys are worse than yunho and changmin.” jongin wrinkles his nose.

“exo k! in the car! Joonmyun, you lead! baekhyun, two people between you and chanyeol for the love of god. we don’t need another scandal.”

“but manager-nim! how are we supposed to plan our ceremony if we aren’t next to each other?”

baekhyun grins, mask moving with his cheeks. he helps manager quiet chanyeol by helping chanyeol put his face mask on. baekhyun tweaks an ear because no one is paying attention and he can. 

“don’t give him an ulcer,” baekhyun says.

“gotta be positive, babe!”

things will be okay, eventually, he has chanyeol.

 

**Author's Note:**

> for the curious few:
> 
> minseok -- alpha  
> jongdae -- alpha  
> lu han -- beta  
> yixing -- beta  
> zitao -- beta  
> yifan -- omega
> 
> joonmyun -- omega  
> baekhyun -- alpha  
> chanyeol -- omega  
> kyungsoo -- omega  
> sehun -- omega  
> jongin -- alpha


End file.
